1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a display device that is detachably connected to a sun visor. When the visor is pivoted downwardly, a portion of the driver's field of vision is obstructed. The invention provides for a display device attachable to the sun visor so that it is visible to the driver of the vehicle. A second portion of the device overlies the front surface of the visor and includes a camera. The camera captures the field of vision in front of the vehicle and displays it on the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,570,188 discloses a system for displaying a portion of the forward field of vision that is obstructed due to the side pillars 12a and 12b. A camera 20 sends the image to a control apparatus 30 which his connected to image display apparatus 40 which is located in the dashboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,384 discloses a camera 13 connected to a live transmitter. A converter 2 and direction changing means 3 and 4 can be integrated in a sun visor. Converter 2 deflects radiation 17 from line transmitter to changing means 3 and 4 by which a direct image of the surroundings is displayed to the observer 7.
Japanese application 2004-116782 published Oct. 27, 2005 discloses a system for displaying obstructed views on display devices that are positioned on the front pillars and the sun visor. Cameras C1, C2 and C3 are apparently provided on the roof of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,233 discloses a prompter section 28 which is pivotably connected to the lower portion of a sun visor 12.